Discovery
by ffejapalooza
Summary: A discovery made by InGen fourteen years ago is in jeopardy...The real Chapter 1 is up! R
1. Prologue: The Beach

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Jurassic Park or some of these characters. The storyline and some characters are mine.  
  
Discovery  
  
Prologue: The Beach  
  
Mike Rhodes strolled down the white sands of the Costa Rican beach. He was wearing blue surf shorts but had opted not to put on a shirt, claiming it was too hot for a shirt. (He really just wanted to show off his tan to anyone who might be watching.) At sixteen, his outlook on life was that every girl wanted him, and every guy wanted to be him.  
  
A few yards behind him, his thirteen-year old sister Kathy sulked. She had been forced to come against her will. She would much rather be back at the hotel, reading her book. "I was just getting to the good part, too.." she muttered under her breath. Up ahead, Mike tossed a rock at a seagull perching on a rock, then he ran back to his sister.  
  
"C'mon Kat.you're being so slow," he said.  
  
"Like I want to be here," she spat.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great?" he replied, totally missing the sarcasm. Mike smirked. "Did you know there are these like giant lizards that live down here? They're like dinosaurs or something. They jump out at people from the bushes and rip them to shreds. Isn't that cool!?"  
  
"Sure, Mike, whatever. Says who?"  
  
"Professor Dinton, duh."  
  
Kathy rolled her eyes. "Professor" Dinton was a man that lived up the street from them back in New York. He was notorious for being crazy, always making up odd stories about everything. Mike, however, believed everything "The Professor" said.  
  
"I think we should go back now," Kathy told her brother. By now they were so far away the hotel was no longer in sight.  
  
"No, not yet," her brother replied. Suddenly there was an odd noise, like a low snarl, from the bushes.  
  
"Mike..did you hear that? What was that? It sounded like an animal," Kathy said nervously.  
  
"Oooo maybe it's one of those lizards! Better watch out, Kat, it might wanna eat you!"  
  
"Shut up Mike! I'm serious! Look!" She pointed towards the bushes. The green vegetation was moving. There was another noise, this one sounding like a snort. Kathy backed away. "Let's go Mike..please!" Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound in the bushes and an odd creature jumped out at them, growling.  
  
Mike gasped. Kathy screamed. The thing was as around six feet tall, almost as tall as Mike. It had a lizard-like look, with a long tail and very sharp claws. It skin was mottled blue and green, with several black stripes. It snarled again and bared its teeth. There were short spikes running down its spine, and the middle claw on each foot was long and curved. The lizard walked towards them cautiously, darting its head like a bird. It was then they noticed it was injured.  
  
It had a long gash running down its chest, as if something had tried to disembowel the beast. Blood was still flowing freely from the wound, but the lizard still watched them, following them. Kathy and Mike stepped backwards, Mike stumbling over a piece of driftwood. "Do something Mike!" Kathy whispered.  
  
Mike got to his feet, holding the wood like a baseball bat. "Come and get me, you overgrown gecko!" he taunted.  
  
The lizard seemed to understand, and despite its deep cut, it attacked. It charged at Mike, snarling, but right as it was about to rip him open with its killing claw, Mike swung the log as hard as he could.  
  
Kathy screamed again. There was a sickening crunch as the heavy driftwood connected with the side of its head. It screamed and fell to the sand, its skull dented and blood running from its jaws. The lizard lay still.  
  
Mike just stood there, staring at the corpse. Kathy was just as shocked. "Mike, can we please go now!?"  
  
Still watching the lizard as if he was expecting it to try and gut him again, he dropped the log and followed his sister. "Um..yeah..let's go.." They ran quickly back to the hotel.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* A/N: Yay! This is my first story here, so I hope you guys like it so far! I've been having a lot of fun writing this, so more reviews means more chapters! Flames will be accepted, then eaten..mmmmmm fire.. 


	2. Package in the Mail

Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park, unfortunately. Storyline is mine, some of the characters are mine.  
  
Summary: A discovery made by InGen ten years ago is in jeopardy.  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the 1st part! The reviews made me feel very special! Now onto the official first chapter!  
  
Discovery  
  
Chapter 1: Package in the Mail  
  
The Rhodes family car pulled to a stop by the front door. Jack and Penny Rhodes, father and mother of Kathy and Mike, left the car quickly, both going to their studies to begin work again. Next was Mike, who hurried off to a friend's house. All three of them left their bags in the car for their maid Millie to pick up.  
  
Last to leave the vehicle was Kathy, dragging her suitcase and backpack along with her. She liked to think of herself as the only member of the family with a brain. Unlike the rest of the family, who had Millie do everything for them, Kathy was able to do things for herself. She smiled at Millie as she walked inside.  
  
The first thing Kathy did when she arrived in her room, she threw her bags down by the bed and logged onto her e-mail. The entire time they were in Costa Rica, she couldn't think of anything else but the thing that had attacked them at the beach. She just HAD to tell someone. And she knew the perfect person: Lex.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tim Murphy, a twenty-five year old paleontologist, stood on the balcony of his Los Angeles home, staring out at sea. The waves rolled on to the beach every few minutes, that being the only sound to break the twilight air. He was just about to go down to the water's edge when the phone rang.  
  
Slightly annoyed at whoever was calling to disrupt his peace, he picked up the phone with an exasperated sigh. "What?"  
  
"Tim! Did you get it!?!" came the excited sound of his younger sister Lex. Lex was always hyper and full of energy. She had been this way for years.  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"The package I sent!"  
  
"What package? I haven't checked my mail yet..."  
  
"Well, do it now! It's important!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. "Um...I don't know! But it seemed important!"  
  
"Do I really have to, Lex? I'm bus-"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Tim set the phone down on the counter and went to his mailbox. Inside were a few bills, the latest Playboy issue, and a huge paper package shoved within. He grabbed the mail, went back inside, and picked up the phone again.  
  
"Okay, yeah, it's here."  
  
"Didja open it?"  
  
"I am, I am, will you just hold on a second!?" He ripped open the folder and found a thick sheaf of papers marked with the words "InGen Report: New Dinosaur Species".  
  
Inside were diagrams and maps of some island he had never heard of, drawings and pictures of what looked like a Velociraptor, a handwritten note, and a long essay.  
  
"Lex. What is this?" he said into the receiver.  
  
"I told you! I didn't open it! It arrived here but it was addressed to you."  
  
"Lex. Do you remember the park?"  
  
Another pause. "Yes..."  
  
"This has something to do with the park..." Tim set the package down. It had been fourteen years since that horrific disaster at Isla Nublar. Tim never forgot it. The raptors. The Rex.  
  
"Tim! Tim! Tim?" Lex said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Oh. Um ya. Sorry...I got distracted."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
You have to see this, Lex. Can you come over tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. When?"  
  
"Morning if possible. I'll call later. Bye." With that he hung up the phone. He sat down on one of the lounge chairs on the back deck and rifled through the papers again.  
  
He picked up the note and read it:  
  
Tim. I know you don't know me very well, but I decided this was something you needed to see. I am the current head of InGen Technologies, the company your late grandfather ran. This was found in a secret safe within Hammond's compound. It appears Hammond had a third island that even I did not know about., Isla Matanceros. Apparently, on the island, a brand new type of dinosaur was discovered. It was a type of Raptor, and the skeletons showed it to be more advanced than any previous species of dinosaur. Well, after the disaster at Isla Nublar, InGen left Matanceros for good, leaving the entire discovery behind. We have received word that Biosyn, one of our companie's rivals, has also received word of this Raptor and is setting out to steal the findings. I will be over to your house on Sunday the 23rd to discuss all this. Thank you.  
  
- Craig Dickson, InGen Technologies  
  
Tim's head was swimming. Why did InGen want him to know about it? Then it hit him. InGen wanted their dinosaur back, and they wanted Tim to help them.  
  
As he looked through the rest of the package, some of it made no sense to him. The drawing of the Raptor was different than what he knew about dromaeosaurs. At first glance he thought it was wrong. He looked it over again and gasped. This Raptor was...advanced.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter One! I made a mistake in the last chapter. Kathy and Mike live in California, not New York! Silly me! Also, if some of the numbers seem off, I meant them to be that way, lol. If you read it, please review! Flames will be read, then eaten! *drools* 


End file.
